The Blood, Rain, and Her Tears
by ichigolynn
Summary: The blood, rain, and her tears didn't falter the beauty of her face even one bit. Mitchie/Alex, Demi/Selena, femslash, don't like then don't read.
1. BRT

Hey guys, this story has been yanking at my brain to write, weird, I know, so I got off my lazy butt to write this one-shot, possibly two-shot on Mitchie/Alex, Demi/Selena, whatevs, you know what I mean. Fem-slash goodness.

Some lyrics from _Thunder_ by Boys Like Girls are in the story, but it's not a songfic, really.

I don't own anything.

Don't forget to give me your opinions and reviews, enjoy.

- - -

_Alex's POV_

My name is Alex Russo, normal teenage girl sixteen years of age. At least, that's what everyone else thinks. It's in the middle of night when I awoke to a rather _annoying_ sound. "Unhh..." I groaned, removing my left arm from it's sanctuary under the blankets, grabbing my phone on the nearby lamp stand. I read the id caller, which was displayed as **Mitchiebaby:)**. I smiled, my best friend of seven years was calling me. _Best friend_.

(**A/N **so you don't get confused, normal font will be Alex, italics will be _Mitchie_)

"Hey, Mitch. Why the late call?" I heard sniffling and stifled sobs, that's not good.

"_A-Alex.. I-I'm so sorry."_ Huh? I snapped out of my sleepy trance and sat straight up.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, babe?" She didn't answer. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"_I... s-sorry. I broke a p-promise."_ I got out of bed immediately, I grabbed my sweater and wand, stuffing it in my pajama pants pocket, and headed out the door, still on the phone trying to get an answer out of Mitchie.

"It's okay, I'm sure whatever it was, we can get through with this Mitch. Babe, where are you right now?" Click. She hung up on me. "Shit!" I continuously tried to call her back, no answer. Countless voice-mails, calls, and endless worry. I ran to her house, which was across the street from mine, knocked, no _pounded_ on the door. Mitchie's mother, Connie opened it, sleepy and groggy. "A-Alex? What are you doing over here so late?" I was panting so much that I had trouble speaking the words, "Where is Mitchie?" Connie shook her head. "I don't know. She's not home, she didn't tell me where she went." Before she could say another word, I ran to the park, the school, even ran back to the substation to check if she was there. I couldn't find her. It started raining, how _cliché_.

"_You know, Alex. When I have problems and can't talk to you, I have my secret spot to think."_

Dammit, she's at _that_ place. I pulled out my wand and mumbled the words, "In my time of uncertainty, take me to Mitchie Torres' secret place to be." A bright flash of white and I appeared in front of a cobblestone path, leading up to a bridge, where Mitchie was standi-- "Mitchie get down from there!" I ran to her, but she didn't turn around, letting the rain pour on her as if it was nothing.

"No, Alex ju-just stay there." She still didn't turn around, just stuck her right arm at me, signaling for a halt. I didn't comply. "Mitchie, no, what's wrong? We can work this out, just tell me!" She turned her head to me, lightning flashed for that one second and I could see the hurt on her face, the bruises.

The blood, rain, and her tears didn't falter the beauty of her face even one bit.

"Mitchie..." I was about four feet away, until she started to sob uncontrollably. "I c-can't wear this anymore!" Huh? She took off her ring, her _purity _ring. "Wait, what?! Why? Mitchie what happened?" She just jerked her head side to side. "I.. Shane.." The bomb in my mind clicked. _Shane Gray?!_ What the hell did he do.. he's always been a jerk to me, abusing Mitchie, and taking advantage of her. She threw the ring at me. "What did he do to you?!" She turned her body around, her eyes closed. She whispered in a harsh voice, "He raped me."

My world came crashing down before me. "... I'm going to kill him. I am going to _fucking _kill him." I was angry, no _enraged. _I was too occupied with my thoughts, a lightning bolt almost hit us, keeping about twenty feet as a distance. It shocked Mitchie, she fell.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried _

"NO!" I ran to her where she stood as fast I could, grabbed my wand from my pocket and screamed out the words, "Threemetris Movetris!" Light blue light emitted from the tip of my wand, hitting Mitchie. She disappeared and reappeared almost immediately ten feet away from me. I sprinted to where she sat. "Wh-what happened, Alex?" I ignored her question, sat down next to her and cradled her in my arms. "Mitchie, it's okay. I'm here." I could hear that she was trying to quiet her sobs, she was choking on the tears begging to come out. Sounds of thunder and glimpses of lighting filled the night.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder _


	2. Roses, Poems, and My Inhaler

Hiya, I know lots of you guys wanted the second chapter for this story, so here you go.

Also, check my profile for a picture of Selena in the upcoming scene.

Be warned, this chapter is corny, haha, enjoy.

- - -

_Alex's POV_

It's been about a month since the incident.

Shane Gray was found guilty in court, charged for sexual assault, his brothers disappointed in him, and his fans shunned him. Mitchie recovered from the dreadful experience, having forgotten about what had happened at the bridge due to trauma. I was still smitten over her, heart beating past normal every time she would call my name or brush against me, leaving a ghostly trail across my skin, and burning it with passion.

I still haven't told her. My powers, my love for her, and my _infatuation_, but tonight I will. "I can do this. I can do this.." I grabbed my navy blue sweater, heading out the door with a single rose clenched tightly in my hand. I was nervous, wouldn't anyone else be if they were on their way to confess their forbidden love to a best friend of seven years? Being nervous was an understatement, I was uneasy and tense. My heart felt like a ticking time bomb, like it was to explode, leaving only the remains of myself.

I grabbed my Converses from the floor, dropping the rose gently, and sat down to slip the shoes on. Retrieving my rose from the ground, I placed my hand upon the knob of my front door, and let out a breath of air I didn't know I had been holding in. "Good luck, honey," my mother said to me from the living room, watching television. "Yeah, thanks."

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out _

It was raining again, it's been raining on and off for the past month, but it has been mostly thunderstorms. Does the sky always react to how I'm feeling prior to Mitchie? I sighed, slipping my free hand into my jacket pocket, groping around for a small piece of paper, making sure it was there, I smiled. "It's now or never." Stepping onto the road separating my house and Mitchie's, I looked to my left and right side. I wouldn't want to be in a hospital when I declare my amour for her.

"Alrighty, I'm alive." I took a gander at her driveway, only Mitchie's car was there, which meant she was home alone. "Awesome." I skipped cautiously towards her front door, slipping my hand into my jacket pocket once again and clasped the note tightly.

I rang the doorbell.

Each passing second felt like it was adding potency to the time bomb I had in my chest. "Coming," I hear Mitchie say faintly through the door. I started hyperventilating. "OhmygoshwhyamIdoingthis?!" My eyes opened as wide as a deer in headlights when I heard the doorknob vibrate. "Gotta run! Gotta run! Gotta run and hide!" I turned around as fast as I could, but an enchanting voice made my legs almost give. "Alex?" I stared at her, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I couldn't say anything, my asthma was acting up, I guess I was right about that bomb. "Alex, are you okay?!" She grabbed my shoulders and tried to shake some sense out of me.

It didn't work too well.

I grabbed the folded piece of paper in my jacket and shoved it in her chest. "R-Read." She nodded and opened the material. I snapped out of my erratic breathing when I had an epiphany. I snagged an unusual object from my other jacket pocket. _Inhaler._ I shoved the item into my mouth and began to take deep breaths. My breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace, that is, until Mitchie looked at me with an unreadable expression. We stood there for what seemed like hours. I was holding my inhaler in my mouth still, frozen in place, the rose in my other hand pricking at me with thorns I thought I had already cut out. She was standing in front of me, her shoulders tense, the note in one hand at her side.

I couldn't stand this awkwardness.

I grabbed her hand and placed the rose in her palm, then turned around with one thing in my mind. _Run. She won't hurt you with what you haven't heard her say._ I was about to take off, but a swift hand tugged at my shoulder hard, causing me to fall backwards, expecting a painful collision, I braced myself for it.

It never came.

Mitchie's arms pulled me into an embrace, her chin landing softly on my shoulder. "I love you too." She dropped the note she had in her hand. "You take my breath away, literally." I said, between pants. We both laughed and I turned around to stare into a pair of eyes melting into mine. I don't know which one of us started leaning towards the other, but soon enough, we were in heaven.

_'Mitchie, I've waited all this time for this day to arrive, to tell you how I really feel deep down inside. It's really been hard, for me to watch you cry in my arms. I restrain myself from looking into your beautiful brown eyes and telling you how I really feel. I find excuses to be with you, whether it be to watch a movie with you or tag along side for your concerts, I'm always there. I know that this note may be sappy, but whenever I'm with you, I'm happy. _

_I love you and I hope you love me too.'_

_- - -_

_Narrator's POV_

"Should we interrupt them?" Justin raised his eyebrow at his mother, Theresa. "Only if I can do it." Justin smirked and pulled out his cellphone from his back pocket, using his free hand, he moved the window curtain out of the way and leaned against the wall.

- - -

_Alex's POV_

I felt a vibration in my butt. Oh wait, that's my cell phone. I pulled out the bothersome phone and stared at its screen, not moving away from Mitchie's lips even once.

_From Justin: Thank you for scarring me for life with your lezzie makeout. :(_

That idiot.


End file.
